


Life with Koutarou & Kei

by Vuldra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Life Partners, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the life of Koutarou and Kei in the eyes of Tadashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life with Koutarou & Kei

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! fanfic. I haven't written an actual one. We'll see how this goes. I hope you enjoy it.

 

 

            Yamaguchi stood to the side, as he watched his best friend with his Fukurodani boyfriend, the captain to say the least. Well, former captain in this case.  He never expected him to get with the former captain or even bother being in a relationship with someone like that. He didn’t seem to be the type that Kei would go for. He watches as Bokuto Koutarou puts his hand in his best friend’s since they are sitting on the couch watching The Land Before Time.

            Koutarou thought it would be funny if they watched it since Kei likes dinosaurs. Kei didn’t find it as humorous as his boyfriend. Yamaguchi was surprised by that. Though here they are watching the children’s movie without too much complaints coming from Kei. It was surprising to watch Kei interact with Koutarou since it seems he tries his best to handle the mood swings. He doesn’t understand how Kei was able to handle them.

            For what he’s noticed over these years of the relationship, Koutarou was completely enticed to Kei. It was the same for Kei even though he doesn’t act like it, but Yamaguchi can tell. He’s known him for too long now to not notice these things. Most likely to be able to handle Koutarou, Kei had gotten some advice from Akaashi. It wouldn’t be surprising since he knew how to do that very well. His best friend has been handling the relationship very well.

            He watched as Bokuto had stirred a little on the couch laying his head on Kei’s lap. It felt as if he was intruding on a private moment, even though they are still watching the movie. It’s just that Bokuto wanted to lie down. It still felt a little wrong to him. He just knows how private Kei actually is. Koutarou isn’t private all the time, because he would like to be affectionate, but he knows when it’s okay and when it’s not.

            It’s nice to him to see Kei happy with something which doesn’t happen that often as well. When Koutarou first asked out Kei, Kei didn’t respond to him at first. It had taken a few weeks for Kei to answer him. The rest of the team and him didn’t find out until much later. He knows a lot about Kei, but he didn’t know about the two until a few months down the line. He is his best friend, but he didn’t know until he asked Kei out himself. He had finally got the courage, but then he got turned down; in Kei’s usual smartass way.

            It had hurt, but he slowly healed. If he had known he would’ve never made such a scene in the first place. He still couldn’t believe that Kei actually even let him finish asking him out. It still hurts when he thinks back, but then again Koutarou may be difficult to handle, Kei can handle it. He handled Shouyou and Tobio when he was captain. Their last year was a good year just like the last two, but more people started to catch onto their quicks, but with the help with their blocks and receives they had managed. He remembered seeing Koutarou there at games every once in a while when he had time.

            “Hey, Tsukki, could we get a dog,” Bokuto asks his lover, eyeing him.

            Tsukishima looked down at him, “No, you wouldn’t be able to handle a dog.”

            “Aww, come on! I can’t have an owl,” Bokuto mentions remembering a conversation that they held before.

            The blonde remains calm, “That’s because they can’t be pets. This isn’t Harry Potter.”

            “If it was, I’d get an owl. Oh, they just found the small flying one,” Bokuto explained noticing quickly the scene change.

            Kei caught on, “That’s a Pteranodon, and his name is Petrie.”

            “Petrie, that’s it! I couldn’t remember his name. I had it though,” Bokuto mentions with his eyes lighting up.

            Kei smiled a little, “Right. And I’m a reincarnation of Henry the VIII.”

            “You are?! Sweet! Wait, you’re not,” Bokuto’s excitement settled and he began to watch the movie again.

            They both knew that Bokuto didn’t even know who Henry the VIII even was. Yamaguchi thought back onto a conversation that he had with Kei a week ago about a dog, but he didn’t know why that had been brought up until now. It would be able to deal with Koutarou’s mood swings, and Kei has been secretly worried about them. Sometimes he didn’t know how to handle a situation and that’s when it would be nice to have someone or something around more to deal with it. It would be easier to have Akaashi live with them at those times, since he still has a lot to learn at the same time he had gotten really good at handling it. Yamaguchi looked at Koutarou for a moment seeing his eyes glow happily for the young dinosaurs.

            He never thought that Koutarou would stay by Kei’s side since he is gone during the volleyball season. When Koutarou’s gone, Kei studies more than he did when he’s there. His attention is on Bokuto when he’s off season. Bokuto actually helps Tsukishima study every once in a while when he’s home. Even though most of the stuff he didn’t understand. Yamaguchi didn’t understand it himself. Koutarou understood that Kei was going to go to college, a good college at that. It’s not like Bokuto didn’t go himself before going pro. Tadashi knows that the relationship is going to get harder since Kei is going for Paleontology, so who knows how far Kei will be going to study fossils and such, especially since archeology is his second major.

            Would the two of them make it through the hard times? He believes they would. It’s already a little rough with Tsukishima’s personality and Bokuto’s mood swings. Let’s not forget the fact Bokuto is already gone with his team for a long period. It’s not that difficult since they Skype each other when Bokuto’s gone, even though to Kei didn’t want to bother with it since he had to study, but sometimes Tadashi has caught Kei’s eyes move to his laptop wanting to talk to him. That’s when Tadashi would leave so he can be alone. At the very least they will still be able to communicate without any problems. Ever since Kuroo had gotten married they’re conversations at night had less distractions. They both are good friends with Kuroo especially Bokuto.

            They eat dinner with Kuroo and his wife sometimes when they are invited. Right now, Bokuto can’t wait to see a little Kuroo Tetsurou running around, since Kuroo’s wife is pregnant. Tsukishima wasn’t particularly happy with the revelation that there will be another Kuroo, but maybe the child would have his mother’s sensibility. The only reason Tadashi found out was because Bokuto was extremely happy the week it was announced and he told him in his anticipation. On top of that is the marriage between Shoyo and Yachi, which they are invited to. Tadashi sometimes wonders if Kei is okay that Bokuto and he can’t share such wonders as children and marriage. Life partners seem to be enough for Kei, but Bokuto is one of those people that would go all out for such things.

            At the very least the two of them had already talked about it after they had gotten together. For what it seems it’s still a topic of discussion since they are still young. Bokuto knew how hard their relationship was going to be, but fear didn’t deter his determination of it. He wanted to be with Kei, even if their homeland was against it. It makes it better that Bokuto understands such things which is why he takes full advantage of being at home. Bokuto can be an idiot, but that’s his best friend’s idiot, an idiot who is the king of idiots from Fukurodani. That’s what Kei’s view would be and most likely is.

            “Hey, hey, what’s for dinner tonight,” Bokuto questioned going over to the DVD player to remove the movie.

            Kei looked at the clock, and then towards his lover, “I don’t know yet...Maybe pizza.”

            “Oooh, if it’s pizza, we should really try out that new kind that was on commercial the other day,” Bokuto turned his head slightly over his shoulder remembering said commercial.

            The blonde shook his head, “No, last time you tried a pizza, you didn’t even want to finish it, because it wasn’t as good as you’d thought. Or am I the only one who remembers?”

            “I guess you’re right… Then the normal pizza place,” Koutarou agreed a little down from the true fact, but easily picked himself up.

            Kei smiled, “Good boy. I knew that you would agree.”

            “You want me to order it,” Bokuto asked reaching for his phone after putting in another movie.

            Kei looked over at Yamaguchi, “You don’t expect me to make a guest order one do you?”

            “Wouldn’t surprise me any,” Bokuto responded with a smile.

            Tadashi then spoke, “I wouldn’t mind doing it for you two.”

            “No, let-“

            “Thanks, Tadashi!”

            “Koutarou, no, if you want pizza so bad then you order it.”

            Yamaguchi watched the exchange seeing that Bokuto had lost once again to his best friend. So Koutarou ended up ordering the pizza and paying. Bokuto walked right into Tsukishima’s trap into making his lover get the pizza. Tadashi watched as Kei went over to his pet lizard, it was a gift from Koutarou for his birthday awhile back. It was a nice a gesture from him. Koutarou thought that Kei probably wouldn’t be able to outdo him for his birthday. Kei didn’t try to, but he invited Bokuto’s closest friends and they celebrated it at the beach as planned. It was fun as Tadashi remembers. They played beach volleyball, ate barbeque and surprised Bokuto before that. Koutarou didn’t know that they were going to the beach to celebrate his birthday; Kei had kept quiet through the whole entire ride there. It’s not hard for Kei to do so.

            While Tsukishima’s birthday was just a quiet day between Bokuto and him, they didn’t have any one come over. Tadashi just remembers a message on his screen saying not to come over or call Kei out that day. He didn’t even know that Bokuto was even back in town from training with his team, and Tsukishima wasn’t aware. It must have surprised him, if Tadashi thought about it. That was Bokuto’s big surprise for Kei with probably the lizard, but mainly with his presence. He doesn’t know what else they had done besides eat dinner at home. Kei didn’t seem happy the next day, but on the inside he was happy nonetheless. His lover returned home for his birthday and that’s all he most likely wanted, even if his lover can be such a birdbrain.

            They’ve been living together for the past six years. Six years, but they’ve been together for eight years. Bokuto keeps saying they’ve been together for nine years, but he might be right since he didn’t know that they were dating at first. Tadashi doesn’t want to get in the middle of that argument. The argument proves how much the two of them actually care about each other and the length of time in which they have been beside one another. It has almost been a decade for those two; everyone knows that in their circle of friends and teammates. These years together are good for the two, and maybe because of it they will last even though Kei will most likely be traveling great distances than even Koutarou has to.

            Living, eating, breathing, sleeping together are all things that Bokuto and Tsukishima share. They share every miniscule thing together. Even when Tsukishima is angry at Bokuto it doesn’t last long since he barely sees him. Then Bokuto’s mood swings are easily dealt with, with the help of Keiji or saying the right thing. These years have created a strong bond for those two, and Tadashi understands that. He’s not butt hurt about not being with his friend as he was years ago.

            “Tadashi, what would you like on your pizza,” Bokuto wondered looking over at Tadashi and it would seem he’s been trying to get his attention.

            Tadashi stared up at Koutarou surprised, “Oh, um, black olives and pepperoni with extra cheese.”

            “Alrighty then, here’s the second order, black olives and pepperoni with extra cheese. Did you get it? Oh, yeah we’d like a drink! We’ll take a Mountain Dew and some hot wings,” Bokuto replied continuing the order finally.

            Kei looked over at his lover, “Didn’t I tell you not to order too much?”

            “Why not? It’s coming out of my pocket right? You could use more meat on your bones,” Bokuto commented with a smirk as he ended the call.

            A sigh escapes Kei, “It’s going to waste.”

            “Nah, just get Kuroo over here and then it’ll be gone,” Bokuto disagreed with his arms folded and with a huge smile on his lips.

            Kei smiled a little, “Or Kageyama and Hinata. They would eat it up.”

            “I think Nishinoya and Tanaka would be able to,” Tadashi commented.

            Kei and Koutarou looked over at him with the older one commenting after laughing, “Ha! No kidding! We could just invite all the biggest eaters!”

            “No, we will not. We’ll be eaten out of house and home,” Kei retorted calmly stepping away from his lizard.

            Bokuto went over to Kei and put an arm around his waist, “Then we’d have to go grocery shopping.”

            “I’m not rebuying all our food. You’d better able to starve,” Kei teased a little as he got a little closer to him.

            Koutarou started to freak out a little, “W-What?! I can’t starve! I don’t do well without food!”

            “I was just joking,” Kei says after kissing Koutarou on the cheek.

            Bokuto smiled with a sly look, “I know. I’ve been with you for a long time now.”

            “Stop acting old, or have you reached that age?”

            “Maybe I have. I am almost thirty.”

            “You are? I didn’t think that you were that old. Or are you too old to be young?”

            “Huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

            “Figure it out for yourself.”

            Yamaguchi smiled to himself as he watched the two of them have a small conversation. Yeah, everything that they’ve been through is preparing them. He heard the doorbell and Bokuto walked away from his lover to the door to get their dinner. He came back with the food and drink after closing the door on the pizza boy. He sat down the food and drink on the table with the other two following behind. Tadashi joined the conversation when it was a good time, and laughed when they shared a joke or two. As soon as they ate, that’s when Tadashi exited the home with a waving Koutarou at the door excitedly saying his farewell with Kei staying behind to go study in their room. He knew that Kei was studying. He waved towards Bokuto with a smile. Those two will be okay and continue to be definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard to write for this, but I wrote so much for another fandom. I tried keeping the characters in character. Let me know how you felt about this! I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I have written it.


End file.
